1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a restraining device which acts to impede inadvertent movement of vehicles such as motor trucks and semi-trailers away from a loading dock.
2. Description of Related Art
The loading and unloading of trucks or trailers backed up to a loading dock frequently involve the use of mobile cargo handlers such as forklift trucks or pallet jacks. If the truck or trailer should unexpectedly move away from the loading dock, operators of such mobile cargo handlers could be injured due to the unexpected space between the rear of the truck and the loading dock.
To prevent such unexpected motion away from the loading dock, trailer or truck restraining devices have been developed which consist of a movable post or arm actuated by mechanical, electrical, pneumatic or hydraulic means to a position in engagement with the rear of the truck. In particular, all over-the-road trailers and motor trucks require an "ICC Bar" proximate the rear of the truck to prevent an automobile from underriding the truck in the event of a rear-end collision. The typical restraining devices are adapted to engage the ICC bar. The known restraining devices, however, require manual activation presenting the opportunity for inadvertent failure to activate a restraining device or the opportunity for injury because of the necessity of having personnel in the area of the loading dock carrier interface to place the restraining device in position.
The present invention is a trailer or truck restraining device which automatically engages the truck as it backs into position adjacent the loading dock thereby overcoming the disadvantages of the known devices. Additional advantages of the invention are set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.